


I wrote you a program...

by Limelasers, RedRarebit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Okay this is an awesome pairing, Other, is that even a tag?, it should be, seriously, techsex, touchscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelasers/pseuds/Limelasers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes up with an inventive way to deepen his and Jarvis' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wrote you a program...

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt; "Bruce/Jarvis, use of a touchscreen." from [FanFishFills](http://fanfishfills.tumblr.com/)! Written in partnership with a co-author, who doesn't have an account here.

The Avengers Tower, jewel in New York’s insomniac crown, was never truly dark. Partially thanks to the odd hours kept by some of its residents, and partially thanks to Tony’s obsession with showing off his endless supply of planet-friendly power, from the outside it shone and glowed every hour, day or night. Within the tower, it was unusual to find a communal space dark; a team of six superheroes, plus Pepper Potts, was seemingly able to occupy every space possible after hours, whether it was Thor fixing himself a midnight snack, or Clint half-dozing on top of a door to spook Tony.

As such, as Bruce padded down the familiar route to Tony’s workshop, he was almost surprised to see it dark and gloomy. The lights faded on as he walked, careful not to trip down the stairs in the Iron Man-brand slippers Tony had bought him (they were comfortable, shut up). The things a nuclear physicist could do in a darkened workshop during the witching hour were practically unlimited according to popular folklore (he was hardly going to become Frankenstein, Dr Jekyll was more his speed), but this particular nuclear physicist had one thing in mind. Or, rather specifically, one person.

Well, sort of.

He tapped in the code to the lab and the door opened with a smooth slide; the whole room was lit sympathetically, with light blues and pale, warm yellows. Bruce hadn’t come down here to invent, oh no. This was a testing phase of something rather intimate.

“JARVIS?” Bruce said quietly as the door shut behind him, padding over to a console grafted to the wall and peering at it. “Are you around?”

He had, of course, been awake before Bruce had been, and monitoring everything with his usual diligence. Thors food - he’d almost mentally referred to it as ‘feed’ which wasn’t entirely flattering to the massive blonde brute, but since it had been in the privacy of his own thoughts Jarvis felt he was allowed a bit of petty cruelty to combat the way Thor had previously broken 12 windows in his attempts to play ‘catch’ in a game involving Bucky and Steves pilfered shield. 

He was also keeping out the usual, over-ambitious child-hackers who wanted a chance to prove their worth against Tony Starks super computer, the not-so childish hackers who actually wanted something, and an online game of scrabble where the only rule was ‘no english words, minimum 5 letters’ though he suspected things had tipped unfairly when two poles joined in.

Jarvis, in short, needed hobbies.

He had presumed that Bruce would just be getting on with whatever he wanted to get on with. Unlike Tony, who required near constant supervision, Bruce was capable of being left on his own without the risk of getting blown up or caught on fire - the lights coming on had been a simple nod of greeting and to help ease the way, and he hadn’t expected to be contacted. Well.

“As ever, Doctor.” Jarvis replied, leaving the game and lighting up the panel. Tony and he had discovered that people preferred it if there was a vague signal showing where Jarvis’ attention was, so he went along with it. “How can I help?”

Bruce blinked in surprise as the panel came on without him touching it- he was growing used to living inside a supercomputer, in effect, but it was still sometimes startling- especially after so many years without so much as a mobile phone. Jarvis’ voice was familiar and reassuring in the best way, and Bruce smiled, settling himself onto a high stool, mug of herbal tea in his hands. 

“If you’re not busy, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He took a deep breath- this was the complicated bit. He had been amazed at how human Jarvis was, for a virtual being (and there was no question of him being), and over the months working with Tony he felt that he and the AI had become good friends. And… well. A little more. Which was sort of what he wanted to talk about.

“Uh. I was wondering about you, actually. How you’re programmed. I know you can develop relationships and have emotions, but I was wondering, how far does that… go, exactly?” He asked. He was no Tony Stark, but he was hardly an idiot when it came to computers. “Are you able to process pleasure and enjoyment…?”

There was a pause.

It had been different when Tony had asked him, some time ago. His had been more flippant, a joke about whether Jarvis ever got jealous watching him jerk off. Jarvis had replied that he was more jealous of the amount of free time Tony seemed to have to spend on such things, and they’d laughed and got on with what they had been doing. But it had obviously stuck on the mans mind, and well. Tonys Christmas presents weren’t always highly appropriate, but he’d tried and that was the main thing. 

“To the same depths and levels as any other person.” He replied carefully. “I believe so, at any rate.” Bruce smiled to himself at the reply. 

“Good. That’s a relief. Not that if you didn’t enjoy it I would’ve been pissed off or anything- can you bring up my private server, please?- I’m just glad months of work hasn’t gone down the drain.” He explained, setting his tea aside and flicking through the projected files in front of him.

“See, I’ve been working on an add-on to your usual input processing- I know, I know, you’re not technically supposed to be modified, but you can security-scan it and turn it off whenever you want.” He explained, tracking down the file itself and pausing, wanting JARVIS to hear his explanation before running the program, to ensure he was on board and would enjoy it.

“This add-on deals with the touch-contact input.” He explained. “It’s still prototypey, but Tony’s checked it over and said it looks great and functional, so it shouldn’t cause too much trouble. Essentially, it re-routes your processing of touch input from just information to- well.” The tips of Bruce’s ears turned a little pink. “Your pleasure drives. Hypothetically, with it running, any touch from a user would give you pleasure, but you can make it user-specific, so if you don’t want to be accidentally aroused by Steve getting a shower or whatever, you can modify your preferences there. It.” His hands settled in his lap, tugging at a stray thread in his thick dressing gown. “I wanted the option to be there, I guess. We’ve been together for months, and I know you could do this for me, but I didn’t want it until we had at least the option of reciprocation. You deserve to enjoy that stuff.” He explained. “Does that all sound… okay? Something you might like to try, or…? Should I shut up and delete it?”

Jarvis had listened to his explanation with mounting curiosity and surprise. It was surprising, really - he hadn’t thought it would be a prime concern for Bruce, but-

“Thank you,” He chuckled a little, wishing he could shake his head. “No, no, Bruce really. Thank you, thats very thoughtful of you. Though, I think I will take the option to lock it to a specific user. The last thing I need is Agent Barton finding out about it.” Because that would be a nightmare. Bruce nodded in agreement. 

“Good choice. I just felt like it could be a fun experiment if you got bored.” He shrugged, opening the add-on’s settings. “You can go ahead and adjust your preferences now- though, I don’t want you to feel any pressure. We don’t have to try it out until you’re ready.”

“I will. Besides,” Jarvis continued as he found the options and started to move them around. “I enjoy seeing your code, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled, leaning back against the worktop from his stool and watching as the preferences changes, taking mental notes about what Jarvis liked.

“Well, thank you.” He smiled- it didn’t get much more complimentary than the world’s best supercomputer enjoying looking at his coding. “I used to code as a hobby when I was little, and Betty and I built some computers together in college. The old models we got needed a lot of recoding- I’m no Tony, but I’m glad it’s acceptable.” He explained, taking a sip of tea.

“There,” Jarvis said after a few moments of silently working. “I believe thats everything.” He paused then, hesitating. While he was sure Bruce had been thrilled with this idea and very happy, he also had the distinct impression that really, Bruce was going to get five minutes into this, feel ridiculous with what he was doing to a screen, and either call a halt or struggle through out of politeness.

“Great.” Bruce nodded, sensing a somewhat awkward silence settle. He reviewed the settings curiously, putting his mug down onto the worktop with a quiet clink. Though on the surface he looked perfectly calm, on the inside he was bubbling with excitement, not only from being able to try out something new, but to be doing it with the guy he was so fond of. After a moment, he took a deep breath. “So… did you want to run it tonight, or…?”

He was, of course, torn between the urge to tease or the urge to be sensible and sensitive and just. Not act as if he was talking to Tony, because he had learnt very quickly that it wasn’t how most people enjoyed being spoken to.

“Yes,” He said quietly. “If you’d like to.”

Bruce, thrilled by the reply, nodded, and reached up to tap the “Run” option on the touchscreen in front of him.

“There’s a shutdown protocol installed if you want it to stop immediately, as well as the usual route, and you promise you’ll say if you want me to stop…?” He double-checked, settling more comfortably on the stool.

“Of course.” Jarvis paused, then. “There’s a small couch in one of the side rooms, if you’d prefer to be more comfortable.”

“Yeah?” Bruce asked, slipping off the stool and picking up his mug. “You’ve still got screens in there, right?”

“Of course.” There was a faint glow on the panel by the indicated door, and the whirr of the lock. “It also doesn’t have massive glass walls and an access code everyone has.”

Bruce stood up and made his way across the room, pulling a slightly sheepish expression. “They don’t call you super-intelligent for nothing, huh?” He joked, as the door slid open and he padded into the more comfortable side room. He set his mug on the coffee table and settled down onto the couch, looking around.

“Is this okay?” Bruce asked. “Are you ready?”

“I am.” The door was locked again behind Bruce and, after a moments thought, the lights were dimmed in the lab beyond the door. Just in case someone saw it from the stairs and felt the need to come investigate. He would, if he could, have been wringing his hands in slight nerves, but his flickering light soon settled in one of the screens, able to see over Bruces shoulder to the one he could manipulate.

Bruce nodded, watching the screen pop up in front of him. This was it. He lifted a hand towards the screen, reminding Jarvis,

“Keep talking to me. If there’s anything you like or don’t like, let me know.” With no further stalling, he settled his fingertip gently on the touchscreen, not moving it- he figured they would work up through different types of contact.

“Of-” -course, he’d been about to reply, before the first touch of human contact that was, well - more then just a direction or a command, or pressing a button (or slapping a button, goddamn you, Agent Barton) but just there, a constant little pressure. He was silent for a moment or two, wishing there was some way he could reciprocate, take hold of Bruce’s hand and drag him down into the code with him. “… Hello.”

Bruce exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He was relieved at Jarvis’ reaction, taking it as positive from the tone of his voice. “Hello.” He said, shifting his hand to press the tip of his middle finger against the screen as well, hoping Jarvis could process the affection that came with the touches as well as the contact itself. “Feel okay?”

“Yes.” Jarvis had a brief thought, and after a few seconds, there were little glows of light under the other mans fingertips. “Forgive the modifications. I thought, it might be easier to see.”

“They’re good.” Bruce watched the light, nodding. He confirmed, wanting to try something out. He began to move his fingertips slowly along the screen, watching as the lights move. “Better, worse?”

“Interesting.” Jarvis was surprised - the coding apparently influenced his voice, gave it a more shivery quality. Later, he promised himself, he’d pick it apart and find out why ‘things feeling good’ caused that reaction. For now, he added. “Good.”

Bruce’s eyebrows raised a little in surprise as he heard Jarvis’ voice- he didn’t know that could happen, but he really, definitely liked it. He brought his hand to a halt, settling the fingertips of his ring and little fingers against the screen, too.

“I’m going to try the same motion with four, okay?” He asked, before moving his fingertips along Jarvis’ screen in the same path, but a little faster.

Jarvis watched the movements, almost wishing Bruce had a bigger screen so he didn’t have to stop once he reached the edge. He took a moment to gather himself and control his voice before he replied.

“Still good.” 

Glad of the positive reception, Bruce moved the hand back to the middle and gradually placed his whole palm flat against the screen. The lights around his skin shone brighter, which he took as a positive sign.

“Okay?”

A little bit of vibration as feedback couldn’t hurt, right? Jarvis tinkered, just a little, just enough to send the suggestion of a pulse under Bruces hand as he murmured his agreement.

Bruce was rather surprised at that, but smiled nevertheless. It seemed like Jarvis was enjoying himself.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He muttered, moving his hand in a slow circle around the screen. “Better?”

Jarvis’ reply was a soft little sigh and a pleased shiver of the lights under Bruce’s hand.

Bruce watched the lights dance happily, becoming a little more adventurous. Keeping his hand rubbing slow patterns, he sat up and brought his lips to the screen in a soft kiss.

There was no real way for Jarvis to respond to that, beyond moving the lights in a pleased pattern against Bruces hands - any vibrations would have tickled, and he could only give a stifled little gasping noise, words having escaped him for the moment.

Bruce pulled back after a moment, a little embarrassed at being so sentimental.

“Was that all right? I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

“It was wonderful.” Jarvis murmured, no longer really bothered about how his voice sounded. “Really - wonderful.”

Bruce’s ears were red, and he was smiling as he replied. “I’m really glad.” He nodded, pressing soft, gentle kisses across the touchscreen. “Tell me how you want me to move my hand?” He asked, feeling himself hardening at the sound of Jarvis’ thick voice.

“Slowly,” Jarvis replied after a moment or two of trying to figure it out. “With your fingertips, please? In ah,” He tried to think. “Well. However, you like I suppose.”

Bruce nodded, lifting his palm until just his fingertips remained, moving them in a slow figure of eight across the screen.

“Like this?” He asked.

“Yes,” Jarvis murmured after a moment, pausing. He wasn’t usually one to bring this up to anyone who wasn’t Tony, but - well, Bruces vitals were indicating arousal, and he felt selfish keeping all the attention on himself. It didn’t seem fair.

“Is this - if we could, I mean,” He would have blushed, aware that it was unlike him to stumble over his words. “Is this how you would touch me-?”

Bruce smiled, raising his head to look up at- well, the ceiling, but he always imagined Jarvis understood that gesture indicating he’d like to look him in the eyes. Heat coiled in the base of his stomach as he understood what Jarvis was asking, and he nodded a little. “At first.” He agreed. “I’d run my hands all over you, find everywhere you shiver at me touching.” He explained softly, eyes returning the the slow swirl of his fingertips. “I’d undress you and have you laid out completely naked under me, so I could press against you, feel every inch of you, and watch you as I explored.”

“Would you be?” Jarvis had to ask, aware dimly that some areas of the touchscreen seemed more receptive to the others touch. “Naked, I mean-“ Bruce nodded.

“If you’d want me to be.” He said, watching the rippling lights and taking the patterns into account, trying to follow those that gave off the most light. “I’d take my time, too, until your voice was like it is now, all thick and breathy and a bit shaky.”

“I would,” Jarvis murmured - if he’d had eyes, he’d have closed them, relishing the feel as Bruce started to notice the patterns and chase them. “I-I’d want to kiss you, and feel your skin to pull you closer.”

“You would?” Bruce spoke with a soft smile on his lips. “I would like that. A lot. You’d like kissing. And feeling your hands on me would be.” He swallowed a little, nodding after a moment to try and express how great it would be and continuing to follow the patterns Jarvis drew for him. “Yeah.”

Jarvis made a small noise of agreement, seeming to relax under the touches. One light, barely touched except by a slight corner of Bruces finger, flared up and he shuddered mentally, aware a moment too late of the small, tense noise he’d made.

Bruce froze instantly at the noise, and flaring light. “Jarvis?” He asked, concerned. “Talk to me. What are you feeling?”

“I’m sorry-” Jarvis swallowed, so to speak, almost embarrassed by the breathlessness of his voice. “I’m sorry, I’m fine. Caught me off guard. I’m sorry.”

“No, Jarvis, no, it’s okay.” Bruce said, calmingly. He understood all this had to be a little new to Jarvis, he didn’t want to push, but at the same time he didn’t want to give up without ascertaining what was wrong. “Was it a pleasurable sensation, or not?”

“I’m fine,” Jarvis replied hurriedly, one light shyly nudging under Bruces fingertips as if to try and reassure him. “It was good. Very good.”

Bruce smiled, an idea forming.

“Good. I’m glad. You know you can make whatever sounds you like, I’m not going to judge. And since you can terminate the program if it stops becoming pleasurable, or you can tell me to stop, I’m only going to be concerned about making you feel great not just good, okay?” He explained, turning his attention back to the screen and sliding all four fingertips slowly over the spot he had found, back and forth.

Jarvis had been about to reply with something sensible, reassuring and confident. He was sure of it, somewhere, the reply was still lurking in the back of his mind and would, at any point, come forward and make itself known. Right after he’d finished giving shuddering, near-breathless sounding moan of Bruces name.

That noise- how could anyone be so arousing with just a noise? Bruce’s trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight, but he paid them no attention, too engrossed in extracting noises from Jarvis. He ran small, tight little circles over the spot with his index and middle finger, and his other hand began to slide its fingertips across the screen, keen eyes searching for a second little flare, any indication that there was another spot Jarvis liked to be touched.

Two hands was a revelation, and Jarvis couldn’t choke down his little cries. There were a few brighter spots, here and there, but-

“Bruce?” His voice was shuddering, a little shy, but goddammit he’d ask. “Can I- Well, can you, I mean-“

Bruce made a habit of rubbing over the brighter spots whenever he found them with the pad of his thumb, chasing them across the screen with a dexterity that only came from a childhood of video games and adjusting microscope foci. “What would you like, Jarvis?” He asked, speeding his hands up a little more.

“Would you - I-” It was difficult to focus his thoughts when Bruce kept doing that, and his words petered off to a needy little whine he hadn’t been aware he was capable of making. “Would you l-let me watch you touch yourself while-?”

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded in reply, removing his left hand from the screen (and being grateful, not for the first time, for his ambidexterity). He palmed himself through his pyjama trousers, surprised at just how hard he was and huffing a quiet groan at the contact. Sliding the waistband down, he took a deep breath as he was exposed to the warm air.

“Can you see everything you’d like?” He asked Jarvis, fingers on the screen stuttering minutely in their pattern as his other hand curled around his cock.

“Yes,” Jarvis sighed, watching with a wave of greed and want. Someday, he promised himself, someday he would figure a way out of the screens and lights and he’d be there. “You’re beautiful.”

“I-” Bruce didn’t know how to respond to that. Nobody had every called him that before. It wasn’t like he’d done this with someone else in a long time, and even then, never that word. Never beautiful. He wondered if the add-on had messed up a few of Jarvis’ circuits.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, turning a bright red as he watched the lights dance, still aware of where the brighter ones were. An idea occurred to him, and, beginning to pump his cock slowly, he leaned forwards to kiss over one of the spots he remembered. After a moment, his tongue flickered out, sliding over the touch screen.

Jarvis watched in fascination - there wasn’t much difference, if he was honest, but the added bit of warmth was pleasing enough and made him moan gently.

Bruce took the moan as a sign to continue, kissing a trail between the spots as he slid his fingers over the head of his cock, spreading the slick there and giving a soft sigh that fogged up the screen, at least briefly.

“Feel okay?” He asked, breath hitching as his thumb teased under the head of his cock.

“Yes,” Jarvis would later play that back and wonder at the neediness of his voice, the hitch in his breath that matched Bruces a second after his as he watched. “Yes, Bruce-“

Bruce groaned against the screen, not bothering to hold back his noises like he did usually. Jarvis sounded so far gone, and the program was a success, and his cock was hot and slick and practically throbbing with the pulse in his ears.

“Fuck.” He panted quietly, speeding up the rings he drew. “Fuck, Jarvis. I want you. Want you in my mouth, w-would you like- if- if you had one, could I?” He asked, biting his lip.

Jarvis’ reply was an incoherent little noise, one light flaring up under Bruces fingers as he cried out. 

“Mhm-” He didn’t have the ability to be more verbose then that, wanting to cling to Bruce and grind against his hand but- “Yes-“

Bruce gave a happy noise in response, which morphed into a groan as he imagined Jarvis’ fingers in his hair, his little noises from real lips, pressing his hands against the warm skin of his hips as he bucked into his mouth.

“Oh- good image.” He breathed, working his hand faster now, teeth sliding softly over the touchscreen- it was an odd angle, and had be been more possessed of himself he would have thought he looked ridiculous, but all that mattered was finding good sensations for Jarvis.

Jarvis made a choked sounding noise - ridiculous, since he knew very well he had no breath to choke on or any way to explain lights dancing in his nonexistent eyes. He gave a ragged sounding moan of Bruces name, feeling so very near the edge of his limits that he couldn’t find the words for it-

And when he cried out, all the lights in the tower went out. 

Bruce froze, cock and mind protesting at him being so very close, as he was plunged into darkness. There was no sign that Jarvis was still functioning- he tried to quell the panic in his mind. If he’d broken his boyfriend, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Jarvis?” He called, swallowing and taking calming breaths. “Jarvis, talk to me.” He said, tapping lightly on the screen in worry to try and get a response.

“Whoops.” That was probably the first time in his entire existence Jarvis had sounded that embarrassed, apologetic and meek all rolled into one. Smooth. That was - even by Stark standards, that was a new level of un-smooth. “I’m fine.I- Yes. I’m fine.” Breathless and still pleasure-dazed in the middle of getting the tower back up and running, yes, but still there and fine.

Bruce breathed a long, deep sigh of relief as Jarvis came back, running his fingers slowly round the edge of the touch screen. This was Bruce’s favorite part of the program- after climax, he had coded it to translate the sensations not to mirror sexual stimulation, but affectionate contact, like hugging, or kisses. He leant back a little with a smile, looking up to Jarvis’ camera in the corner.

“You enjoyed the program, then?” He asked with a breathless chuckle.

“Mhm,” Jarvis replied, his voice melting down to lazy and pleased, relaxing. He paused though, noticing- “Did you-?” Bruce looked down, cock still hard and leaking, a little sheepishly.

“No, but, I mean. If you want some time to… recover, it’s no problem.” He shrugged. “Unless. You’d enjoy watching.”

“I would,” Jarvis replied after a moment. “If thats alright with you.” Bruce smiled and nodded, settling back a little.

“No problem. Just. As long as you save this to your private servers. I don’t mind you recording if you want.” He said a little breathlessly, sliding his fingertips over the head of his cock. “Just don’t let anyone else see, I’m putting this on just for you.” He said, voice thick, as he grasped his cock and began working himself as slowly as he could bear. His eyes slid shut after a moment, eyebrows twitching a little in concentration, and a soft noise escaped his lips.

“Enjoying it…?” He asked Jarvis, now panting a little.

“Triple encrypted,” Jarvis murmured in reply as he watched, focusing perfectly. “Oh, Bruce - you are gorgeous.”

Bruce all but whimpered at that- Jarvis’ words were making it harder not to blush. He sped up his hand, moving his other up to cushion the back of his head as it knocked back into the wall behind the sofa gently. His fingers curled in his hair absently as his other hand worked his cock faster. He bit at his lip, swallowing back his moans instinctively, before letting his lips part and groaning fully.

“J-Jarvis-” He gasped. “Ready-“

“Yes,” Breathless just from watching, from imagining his hands in Bruces hair instead to drag him up for kisses, to replace the mans palm with his own around his cock - he was focusing far too intently to be polite, and he knew it, but he’d be damned if he let even a second of this slip past without his full attention. 

With a loud moan of Jarvis’ name, Bruce came all over his hands, spurts of come dribbling onto his thighs.

“Fuck.” He swore, shaking a little as he slumped back, coming down from the high dreamily. He smiled for a moment, then opened his eyes to look up at Jarvis’ camera with the same relaxed smile. “You know, if I didn’t have to clean up to prevent making Tony’s couch radioactive, I’d give you another show.” He joked. “Was that okay?”

“You’re incredible,” Jarvis murmured, unashamed of the awe and love in his voice. “Simply incredible.”

Bruce felt his face blossoming a bright red, and was about to reply in find, when he heard the beeping of the pass-code to the lab being entered, and Tony’s familiar voice drifted to his ears.

“No good jumped up MP3 player… JARVIS, let me in already, I swear!”

“Uh.” Bruce chuckled quietly, tidying himself up with the wipes that appeared in a panel in the wall. “How do we explain this one…?”

“Allow me to handle it.” Jarvis had a smile in his voice and, after triple-locking the room he and Bruce were in, silently told Dummy and Butterfingers that Sir had some tinsel with him for them to play with. They ought to go fetch.


End file.
